1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to an oven door assembly having an overlay secured to a glass panel while creating an air passage between the glass panel and the overlay.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, kitchen appliances were made available in a limited number of colors. However, given the broad range of colors now incorporated into kitchen décor, manufactures are making appliances available in more colors. When it comes to cooking appliances, doors and, if provided, cooktops are typically the focus of attention. Cooktops are generally coated with enamel or covered with glass to provide an aesthetically pleasing finish. Doors are typically provided with an outer decorative panel that can be formed from metal or glass.
When constructing a door for an oven, heat transfer is an important consideration, particularly when the door includes a window. Accordingly, oven doors are typically formed with multiple layers that are separated by insulation and/or air gaps. The insulation and/or air gaps reduce heat transfer from the oven to outside surfaces of the door. The multiple layers are joined using a variety of manufacturing processes. For instance, the layers can be joined by mechanical fasteners, through a welding operation, or with peripheral trim pieces.
Regardless of the existence of various oven door constructions in the prior art, there still exists a need for a door assembly for a cooking appliance, that can be easily manufactured with an aesthetic appearance, yet being functionally effective to minimize excessive heat transfer of oven temperatures from reaching outer surfaces of the door assembly.